


I Could Be Good

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rossi is dragged to a gentleman's club for a bachelor party, he finds himself face to face with someone very unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Good

David sighed and checked his watch once more. He should never have agreed to come with Hotch to his brother's bachelor party. Hotch had insisted though, playing the guilt card, and so he'd come with his friend. Only to discover it was amateur night at the gentleman's club. Sighing, he got read for the next excruciating routine by some little girl who had no idea what sexy was. "Gentlemen, and ladies, put your hands together for the Ice Queen," the announcer said as the lights came down and the music began to play. Thanks to Garcia, he recognized the song as 'Government Hooker' and found himself transfixed by the woman on stage.

Her mask only served to tantalize David further as he watched her stalk and write her way around the stage as if she owned it. He adjusted himself, trying to relieve some of the tightness in his jeans as he stared at her swaying hips. David leaned forward, wanting to take in as much of her as he could.

Glancing over at the others in the group, he could tell they were uninterested in this raw performance, the soft flesh holding little appeal when compared with the tight, firm, bodies of earlier. "Your loss," he whispered as he dug out some money to tip her with. As he held up the ten dollar bill, their eyes made contact and he felt a jolt go through him.

"David," Erin gasped out, a bright flush quickly covering her body as she finished her routine, her eyes locked on him. When the music finished, the lights came down and she fled the stage.

"If you'll excuse me," he quietly said to Aaron, who nodded distractedly. David got up and went over to the bouncer in front of the entrance to the back, his mind made up. "FBI. I need to speak to the Ice Queen." He said as he flashed his credentials.

The bouncer nodded and led him back to the dressing rooms. "She's in here. Listen, we don't want any trouble."

"There won't be any problems, I assure you. I just have a few questions for her." He nodded to the muscle-bound young man and slipped inside the room. He heard Erin before he saw her and looked towards the vanity to see her sobbing. "Erin."

She gasped once more and looked up at him in the mirror. "Have you come to humiliate me further, David? Is Agent Hotchner laughing at me right now?"

"No, Erin, he's not. I didn't tell anyone else I recognized you. But my god, are you gorgeous."

"Now I know you're mocking me. Please, just leave me to my shame. I should never have agreed to do this, I haven't gained any confidence, I just feel pathetic." She buried her face in her hands and began to cry once more.

Dave sat next to her on the vanity bench, touching her bare arm. "Why would you need more confidence? You're the most confident woman I know."

She snorted. "I was, until Daniel left. Seems he knocked up his mistress and she wants a name for the baby. I had to pick the one strip club that you would show up at. Typical Strauss luck."

"I, for one, am glad I came tonight. I was able to see a beautiful woman dance with all the passion and fire that's in her heart and put those stick thin, lollipop headed girls to shame. You were the only person that aroused me tonight, Erin, because you were real." She turned her head to look at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

She stiffened slightly and then melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his waist. Both were breathing heavily when he released her. "David, that was…"

"Amazing?"

"Foolish." And then she kissed him again, drawing him impossibly close to her. His hands crept up to cup her breasts, the full, heavy weight of them only inflaming his desire. Her body was amazingly reactive to his touch, and he found himself thumbing her nipples to erect peaks through her silky bra. "Don't stop, David. That's, oh god, yes." Her words quickly became incoherent as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Come home with me?"

"Will you finish this?"

"Yes." She nodded and let him help her to stand. She bent to take off her heels and Dave put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Don't. I like being able to look you in the eye." She nodded and pulled on a blouse and skirt, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

As she slipped on her jacket, she stepped forward. "Shall we?" He nodded and took her bag from her hands. They went out into the hall and he nodded at the bouncer as they went past. Dave didn't even spare a thought for Hotch, who he was abandoning. His hand came to rest on her ass and she moved closer to him, almost nestling into him.

How they got to his house and into his bedroom was a mystery to him, but soon he found himself staring as she slowly stripped for him. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body as she stalked over to him. Unable to stop himself, he pulled her down on the bed, flipping her onto her back. She moaned as he drew one nipple into his mouth, suckling strongly as his hand teased her other breast. Her hips moved restlessly and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he could feel her heels hit his ass.

"Fuck, Erin. You could drive a person crazy," he said lowly as he kissed his way down her body. Erin only moaned lowly in response as his tongue snaked out to flick her clit, driving her to an intense orgasm. He sat up to unbuckle his pants and take in the beauty of her body in the throes of passion. How Daniel could ever leave this perfection was beyond him.

"Now, David," she gasped out, tugging down his pants and boxers. "Fuck me, please." Her breathless words spurred him on and he fluidly entered her body in one movement. She rolled her hips, drawing him in deeper.

"You're so tight, Erin, so hot," he moaned as he thrust in and out of her willing body.

"Shut up and kiss me." She brought his lips down to hers and he lost himself in the glory of her body. Together, they reached the pinnacle of desire and he hissed in pleasure as she bit his shoulder.

Erin snuggled close to him as he collapsed next to her on the bed. "That was incredible, my dear. You are absolutely wonderful." She started to smile at him, but he noticed her lip quaver just a little. David leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Yawning slightly, she reached up to cup his face. "Thank you." Her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into him. Soon, her breathing evened out and she was sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up around them. He was asleep quickly, a happy smile on his face.

In the morning, he woke up to her hands tripping down his body to close around his dick. His hips twitched into her hand as she lazily stroked him. He looked into her eyes and found them closed, passion exuding from her very pores. David decided to return the favor and ran his hand down her body, seeking out her core.

Erin's hips parted easily for him, a soft moan escaping her lips as he just as lazily thumbed her clit. "David," she keened out, guiding him to her slick entrance. "Please." Together, they quickly drove each other to another shattering orgasm. "Fuck," she whispered as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know." He drew designs on her stomach, enjoying the twitching of her muscles at the ghostly touches. Without warning, she began crying and turned from him to face the wall. "Erin?"

"I'm a fool."

"No more than I." He spooned his body against hers, holding her tightly. "You are an adult who had an amazing night with another adult." He kissed her neck and she sighed, melting against him. "Stay with me."

"What?" she asked sharply, stiffening once more.

"No commitments, no promises to break, just two adults finding solace from the world they live in."

"Frenimies with benefits?"

"Of a sort. What do you say, Babe?"

She turned in his arms, a wicked grin on her face. "I might need a little more convincing, David."

"And I'd be more than happy to oblige you, Erin." He kissed her, letting his hands cup her breasts and pinch her nipples lightly until she was writhing beneath him once more. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to thank Hotch for guilting him into going last night. He'd gained something amazing as a result.


End file.
